leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon movie
A Pokémon movie is a theatrical film released in Japan in July, centering on and following, as the , and . Typically, the movies' animation is done by Team Koitabashi of OLM, and each has at least one hour of footage. Nine of the movies also have a Pikachu short that is shown before the main feature, and all of them have a . The locations in which the movies take place have been, since Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, based on real-world locations outside of Japan. Topics explored are typically deeper than those explored in the episodes aired on television, usually featuring Ash and his friends confronting antagonists who wish to use Pokémon for selfish purposes. Nearly every movie involves Legendary Pokémon, and many of them debut a Mythical Pokémon belonging to the ongoing generation of the main series games, with event distributions for certain Pokémon featuring in the movie running concurrently. To date, there have been 21 theatrical Pokémon movies and three movie-length special episodes. Additionally, the miniseries Pokémon Origins is a similar length to a movie when all of the episodes are combined. Release When they open in Japan, they usually gross a large amount of money, typically ranking first for their premiere weekend. In 2008, Giratina and the Sky Warrior drew in a significant crowd despite the fact that it was released in the same weekend as the film . In the United States, only the first five movies, those associated with the original series, received , however, the movies continue to be dubbed, being released directly to home video and, since Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, airing on within a year of the Japanese premiere. The thirteenth movie saw a in the United States as part of the "Pokémon Black Version and White Version Mall Tour". On December 3 and 4, 2011, White—Victini and Zekrom received a limited commercial release in US theaters, making it the first movie since Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias to receive a commercial theatrical release. All of the and movies have aired in theaters in Australia and New Zealand, with the XY series movies premiering there before the United States. I Choose You! also received a limited theatrical run internationally on November 5 and 6, 2017. The Power of Us was given a limited theatrical release starting on November 24, 2018. Titles The full titles of Pokémon movies typically begin with some variant of the phrase "Pokémon the Movie". In English, from the 14th movie onward, all full movie titles begin with "Pokémon the Movie". The first three movies—''Pokémon: The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back, ''Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One, and Pokémon 3: The Movie - Spell of the Unown: Entei—also include some variant of the phrase in their titles. In Japanese, all movies except those in the begin with the phrase 「劇場版ポケットモンスター」 (Pocket Monsters: Movie Version). The XY series movies instead begin with the phrase 「ポケモン・ザ・ムービー」 (Pokémon the Movie). Movies Original series ''Advanced Generation'' series ''Diamond & Pearl'' series ''Best Wishes'' series ''XY'' series ''Sun & Moon'' series While these movies were released during the time the Sun & Moon series was airing, they are not set during its timeline. Instead, the first two movies are set in an alternate continuity, completely independent of the main series, while the third is a remake of a previous movie. Long specials These special episodes do not appear in theaters in either the original or the dub, but run longer than the half hour that normal episodes fill. Due to this, they are often considered television Pokémon movies, not counting towards the running total. Relation to the main series Generally, Pokémon movies and long specials have little to no impact on the overall plotline of the anime and fans will argue as to whether or not they are considered true canon. Evidence going either way is sparse, with many details, such as the fact that , , and having met and in The Rise of Darkrai, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, and Arceus and the Jewel of Life going unmentioned when the Legendary Pokémon are seen again in The Battle Finale of Legend!. Other details introduced in movies, such as Ash's Aura abilities as well as Dawn's Lunar Wing, have in fact been referenced by the main series. The three movies are unique exceptions in these regards: I Choose You! is an alternate retelling of Ash's early journey in a continuity completely independent of the main series, with the following movie, The Power of Us, being an original story also set within that continuity. Finally, M22 is the first Pokémon movie to be a remake, being a CGI retelling of Mewtwo Strikes Back. It is possible that early on, the movies were intended to have no impact on the main anime continuity, as Mewtwo's erasure of everyone's memories at the conclusion of Mewtwo Strikes Back means that the events of the movie don't have much continuing impact on the series. However, as the series has progressed, more references to past movies have been made, with Ash recognizing a immediately in The Semi-Final Frontier!, despite having only seen one previously in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Due to this inconsistency, it will be noted in the movies' individual articles when a reference has been made to them in the main anime. The placement of the movies in the anime timeline will normally be between the episodes aired before and after the date of the movie's Japanese premiere, though often with more recent movies, this placement can vary with regard to events in the main anime. Pokémon Origins, which is not a movie but rather a miniseries, exists within its own canon separate from the main anime series. Home video releases North American home video releases United Kingdom home video releases Australian home video releases Trivia * Since Generation IV, placeholder data in the list of locations where a Pokémon can be obtained exists for movies. ** In Generation IV, placeholder data exists for every movie between the ninth and the sixteenth, with space reserved for movies from 2006 to 2016. ** In Generation V, placeholder data exists for every movie between the thirteenth and the present, with space reserved for movies from 2010 to 2020. ** In Generation VI, placeholder data exists for every movie between the sixteenth and the the twentieth-first, with space reserved for movies from 2013 to 2018. ** In Generation VII, placeholder data exists for every movie between the nineteenth and the present, with space reserved for movies from 2016 to 2021. * Several characters from the movies have been featured as cameos in the games Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. Their names match that of the characters they are based on in the Japanese version; however, the English translators missed those references and named them differently. ** Ace Trainers Felix and Dana from have their teams based on those of Butler and Diane from Jirachi: Wish Maker. ** Jamie from is a who analyzes battles using her laptop. She is based on from Destiny Deoxys, and challenges the player with her . ** Katelyn from is based on Lizabeth from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue= |zh_cmn= |da=Pokémon Filmen |fr_eu=Film Pokémon |fi=Pokémon-elokuva |de=Pokémon-Film |it=Film Pokémon |nl=Pokémon Film |no=Pokémon Filmen |pt=Filme Pokémon |ru=Покемон-фильм Pokémon-fil'm |es_eu=Película Pokémon |sv=Pokémon Filmen }} External links * [http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokemon-episodes/pokemon-movies/ Official website for Pokémon movies] (English) * [http://www.pokemon-movie.jp/ Official website for Pokémon movies] (Japanese) * [http://www.pokemon.co.jp/anime/movie/ An official webpage for Pokémon movies] (Japanese) * * Category:Anime de:Pokémon-Filme es:Películas fr:Liste des films Pokémon it:Film Pokémon ja:劇場版ポケットモンスター zh:精灵宝可梦电影